Mini Adventures
by Ren Yuzuki
Summary: TFP - If it wasn't for that weapon they wouldn't need to deal with this right now! Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave try to keep a secret hidden, but sparklings were always curious. Even if they were versions of themselves! Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Transformers, but I wish I did! :D**

**Get ready for a cliché_ness_ opening! :D **

* * *

"And what, pray tell, is _this?_"

Starscream frowned, arms crossed as he stared at the preening medic. Primus, if Knock Out was one of those organics it would have to be those birds that strutted around. What were they called? Ostrich? Chicken? Who cared? He had been called upon by Knock Out to observe a new weapon he made. And by the look on his faceplates he wanted Starscream to bring it to their Lord so he could approve of it. The only thing was...

"What does it do?" Asked the Second in Command in an impatient manner.

Knock Out smirked, holding the impressive weapon in his servos while he held it out for all to see... though only Starscream was in the room. "I call this the "Divider."

Starscream slowly raised an optic ridge. "The "Divider?" He received a nod from the red sports car. "I repeat my earlier question... What does it _do?_" An irritable frown crossed his faceplates once more.

"Ah, that's the interesting part," Knock Out's optics grew more manic while he placed the weapon down carefully onto the surface of the table. "You have heard of split sparks?"

"Of course." Starscream almost looked insulted. Every mech has heard of split sparks. Dreadwing and Skyquake were fine examples of that.

He also remembered those blasted Autobot twins. Last he heard they were causing massive amounts of trouble.

"This..." Knock Out patted the weapon with a servo while he gave a dashing smile. "can split a spark, literally." He hummed and glanced at the trinket. "If I had a test subject I could... well, _test_ it. Hence, test subject."

"Yes, yes, I get it!" Starscream waved his hand at the medic, his scientific curiosity while he leaned in to get a good look at the weapon. Split a spark... He wouldn't mind seeing this tested on one of those Autobots. "You need to test it. So? Just get one of the Vehicons. They're expendable enough." He saw no problem with it.

"Yes, but it won't be the same as using it on an Autobot," Knock Out almost pouted before he placed a hand on his hip plates, staring at the weapon. "Though I wish I could use it on an officer..." He glanced sideways at the SIC.

Starscream saw the stare, and bristled. "I will not let you use me for one of your experiments! I will not cast my life away!" He took a step away for extra measure. "You do not _need_ an officer! Use the Vehicons!" He turned, about to stomp out of the room.

"I was only joking, _Herr Kommandant_," Knock Out smiled brightly at the SIC, almost beaming innocently when the lithe mech turned and sent him a glare. "I would not do such a thing. But if I must, I will use one of the soldiers." He started setting up the machine. "Now, if I could just find Breakdown he can drag one in here..."

"Why not just summon one?" Starscream almost scoffed, crossing his arms while he watched the motions. A very complex way to turn it on. "Why do you need to do all of that just to turn it on? Why not find a simpler way?"

"I'm still perfecting it, Starscream, so please..." Knock Out rolled his optics and shook his helm lightly. "And come _on_, as if a mech would willingly go to his death. What would I say? _I need you for an experiment. If your spark splits, it's a success!_" He called out in a very sarcastic tone while he sent the mech a dry look.

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself," Starscream snapped lightly, turning his helm and immediately sneering when he saw Soundwave walk into the room. "_Soundwave_." He greeted, in a not-so-friendly way.

Knock Out looked up momentarily before he went back to work. "Do you need something, sir?" He greeted lightly.

Soundwave, as silent as ever, walked over to the medic to replay a message Megatron had for him. Knock Out listened, turning his attention to the Communications Officer. Idly, he was still setting the weapon, tightening a screw that looked a little loose. As soon as he finished his test he was going to make the weapon smaller. So, Lord Megatron wanted him to fix his hand? Apparently, his servo was making a sound he did not like.

"Yes, I can do it," Why he sent Soundwave to tell him he didn't know, but who was he to question the wisdom of their leader? Maybe it was so the mech could finally socialize. "Just send him here when you get back."

Still silent, the Communications Officer gave a nod and turned to head out of the room.

"Knock Out," The sports car looked at the SIC and raised an optic ridge in question. Starscream was staring at the surface of the table warily. "Why does it look like it is getting ready to fire _now?_"

"What?" A frown marred his faceplates before he took a glance at the weapon, jumping when he saw electrical currents surrounding the tip of the gun. Did he set it while he was asking what Soundwave wanted...?

He did the next best thing.

He gave a loud femme—uh, _mechly_ scream and turned to dive out of the way.

Starscream, realizing what had happened, turned to run out of the room.

Soundwave twisted around to investigate what was going on.

As soon as the weapon set off, shooting at the three mechs, it covered the area in smoke. Thankfully, since there was no fire the water system did not go off and douse the area. One would have thought that being shot the three would have died, but... As soon as the shot hit them all three felt something stir in their sparks before intense pain hit the three of them. It engulfed them, causing all three mechs to cry out before the pain bottled up. Suddenly, it felt like it detached itself and caused the three to feel immense relief.

Before one got very angry...

"_Knock Out!_" Starscream screeched, pushing himself up and coughing to get the smoke out of his intakes. "You could have killed us!" More importantly, he could have killed _him_. He glanced around quickly, optics wide with fury. "Show yourself!"

He caught a flash of red through the smoke, quickly lashing out gripping whatever he grabbed as hard as he could—hopefully it was his head, so he could bash it against the floor! But as soon as he tightened his grip he froze when he heard a cry. A soft cry. A cry that sounded too... _small_. If that made sense. Unconsciously loosening his grip Starscream pulled whatever he grabbed out of the smoke so he see _what_ it was.

What he found stunned him into silence.

His optics shot wide open, gawking at the small frame. Large optics peered up at him, looking slightly watery from the harsh grip. Programming seemed to 'click' inside of the SIC's helm, which made him flinch. Starscream spluttered before he picked up the sparkling—_the sparkling_—with as much care as he could.

"_...Knock Out?!_" Starscream almost screeched, staring at the small mech in shock.

"What?"

His helm shot to the side, almost choking when he saw Knock Out—_full grown_—wave his hand(to bat away the smoke) while he tried clearing his intakes. He looked between the two, helm snapping back and forth.

What the Pit?!

Two _Knock Outs?! _

_Two?!_

The medic frowned when the SIC refused to say why he called him. Sure, he accidentally set his weapon(he blamed it on Soundwave... even though it was _his_ fault), but he could at least say why he yelled his name like he had seen the Pit maker. Looking up, he glanced at the thing Starscream was holding. _The frag is _that? He stared at it before his optics grew wide. He recognized the paint job... He gave a loud surprised yell and backed away. He didn't have a sparkling with anyone!

He froze when he bumped into something, his helm snapping to look behind himself when he heard a small '_thump_.'

Knock Out made a strange sound, staring down at a small... _Soundwave!?_

Yep, visor and everything!

The visor tilted up, not even crying when he fell to the floor. The tiny frame then picked himself up, moving towards the frozen medic on short legs.

The Second in Command and medic both seemed to start choking, staring at the two sparklings in complete and utter shock.

Though once the smoke cleared and they looked up it seemed as if they wanted to run and hide under their berths when they saw what Soundwave was holding. Large optics peered at them, a small frame of Starscream sitting in the lap of the Communications Officer. Three sparklings... Three sparklings of themselves... How did...?

Starscream and Soundwave, as one, both turned and stared at the medic when he fell over.

Mini Soundwave stared down at the unconscious medic, tilting his helm before he waddled over to the sports car. Turning, he sat down—or rather, _plopped down_—and leaned against the mech.

Starscream, optics remaining wide, gawked when the three sparklings turned their tiny helms to stare at both he and Soundwave. The Communications Officer, silent as always, turned to stare at him, as well, as if asking him what they should do. Gently, as much as he could, he set down the mini version of Knock Out, trying to ignore the large optics staring at him before he stood and walked over to the medic. Reaching down, he picked up mini Soundwave and set him elsewhere. Once he finished doing that he pulled back a leg...

...And _kicked_ Knock Out as hard as he could.

That seemed to work.

The medic let out a pained yell and lurched, gripping the area he was kicked. "Ah, Starscream!" He gasped out, staring up at the SIC. "I had a strange flux! I-It was so strange, it almost seemed real! There were three sparklings that looked like you, me, and even Soundwave! Though the one of me looked much cuter than..." He went quiet when he saw said sparklings. "Scrap."

"Be quiet!" Starscream glared down at the medic. "Figure out _how_ this happened!" He held his servo out towards the sparklings.

"W-What? Oh. Yes. Of course," Knock Out sprung into action, grabbing the closest sparkling and rushing towards the berth. He set down the sparkling—Soundwave—and began to scan him. He paused, scanned again, and checked the reading. He looked up, glancing at the bigger version of Soundwave before he also scanned him. "...This is strange."

"What. Is." Starscream ground out, his servos placed on his hip plates while the mini version of him held onto his legs as he waddled around the room.

"The readings on both Soundwave and... Soundwave... are the same," Knock Out ignored the strange sentence. "_Exactly_. That shouldn't be... If Soundave had a sparkling, let's say, his offspring would have a different reading, but this..."

"The same?" Muttered the SIC. He placed a servo on his chin, looking down at the sparklings when they chirped. "So, they're one and the same."

"Yes, though that shouldn't be possible," Knock Out tapped the visor of mini Soundwave, causing the sparkling to flinch and start to squirm. "I'm going to have to conduct more tests. If my weapon caused this, then I should be able to reverse it."

"Knock Out," The medic hummed. "You said... your weapon was supposed to split the sparks of those it shot."

Silence.

Complete silence...

Slowly, the sports car glanced at the sparklings and themselves before he began rushing out the room, grabbing various tools. Hmm... Usually the medic was composed. Starscream glanced at the silent mech, frowning when he saw him heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" He didn't like how he was holding onto the sparkling of Knock Out.

Soundwave didn't answer.

Then, without warning, Knock Out grabbed onto Soundwave and hauled him back towards the berth, scanning both identical frames of Soundwave and looked at the readings. He then set them up to a machine, continuing the scans. Without the permission of the silent mech. Every time Soundwave tried to disconnect himself Knock Out just set the cables back up. This continued on for a while until Knock Out just froze.

It happened so suddenly it even made Soundwave pause.

"_Well?_" Starscream snapped.

"..." Knock Out glanced at the sparklings before looking back at the readings. "...Split sparks..."

"What?" He was starting to get annoyed. Well, he was _already_ annoyed, _now_ he just wanted to tear out the medic's optics.

"My weapon did work, just... not the way I expected it to," Knock Out cleared his intakes, almost like he was clearing his throat if he had been human. "It split the sparks of the target it hit, and now... this is the result." He held out a servo towards the chirping sparklings.

Meaning, their sparks had split... and the part of the spark that was _not_ within their chassis were now waddling around the room.

Starscream tried to calm down, he really did, but...

"_WHAT?!_"

All three sparklings jumped and squealed at the screech, coolant gathering in the corners of the sparklings' optics while they whimpered. Though they soon started chirping when Starscream tried choking Knock Out, _not_ that it would do anything. It just made the SIC feel a lot better.

Mini Soundwave was lifted off the floor, looking up to see the bigger version of himself holding him before he turned and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Starscream sent the mech a glare. "We _cannot_ tell Megatron! Soundwave, _where_ are you going?!"

The mech played a recording of what he just said. "_-Tell Megatron!_"

Knock Out suddenly dashed towards him until he was standing directly in front of him. "Wait!" He held up his servos, almost relaxing when the mech did as he was told. "Do you not understand?!" It was probably bad that he just insulted him, but who cared? "Your readings are exactly the same as..._ you!_" He held out a servo towards the sparkling. None of this was making sense! "Soundwave, what I'm saying is that this sparkling holds the other half of your spark!"

Starscream frowned before he seemed to realize what he said. "Are you saying...?"

"_Yes!_" Knock Out rolled his optics in exasperation. "Soundwave, you cannot let anyone see this!" He glanced pointedly at the sparklings, glancing at the two on the floor when they rolled over and started giggling. He tried ignoring the sight. "If anyone were to kill the sparkling half of you, _you_ would die, as well!"

Soundwave was silent, as always.

Slowly, he turned his helm until he was staring at the tiny version of himself.

It almost looked like he was hugging the sparkling closer now.

Starscream turned to stare at the two sparklings on the floor while the medic rubbed his faceplates. It was silent in the room, once again, with the exception of the sparklings making noise and trying to play with some tools in the room. As soon as he saw this Starscream picked them up. It won't do to have sparklings playing with sharp tools.

He then asked the million dollar question.

"What now?"

* * *

**I know the whole sparkling thing is a cliché now, but I don't care! :D I love the thought of one of the mechs turning into sparklings! :3 **

**I don't think it's hard to guess that I'm stuck with my other story. :( It makes me sad just how stuck I am! DX But I'm still trying to work through it. :D**

**This story will have the characters acting majorly OOC! So, if you don't like that, don't read. :)**

**Why Soundwave is involved? He's too awesome _not_ to involve him. X3**

**Should I continue? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

"We. Can't. Tell. _HIM!_"

Starscream stood in front of the TIC of the Decepticon army, trying to order him down. Even though Knock Out had _explained_ that showing anyone _else_ the sparklings would most likely end with their deactivation the stubborn mech was _still_ trying to show the sparkling to Megatron! He was a loyal _and_ a stubborn, _stubborn_ mech. What Starscream wouldn't give to just shoot him.

"Use your processor!" He stepped towards the mech, almost growling when he didn't even flinch back. "Lord Megatron would see the sparklings as a liability and order them to be..." He glanced around the blue mech, staring at the sparklings before he looked back. "_terminated_."

Soundwave stared at him for a long moment before he walked around him and opened the door.

He was going to kill him one of these days.

He ran around the mech, standing in front of him once more while he made very exaggerated hand signs. Knock Out rolled his optics and took a glance around his medbay, making sure no tools were out so they could be grabbed by little servos, before he walked over towards the two. Starscream was vain, but his argument was clear and it made sense. _No one_ would be _stupid_ enough to show someone from the_ Decepticon army_—especially the _leader_ of said army—small, defenceless sparklings.

Especially ones that could get them killed.

Literally.

Mini Starscream shuttered his optics, turning his helm to stare at the other two sparklings. Knock Out and Soundwave stared back, tilting their helms before the small, red mech smiled and pointed at the open door. They cooed and chirped, all pushing themselves onto unsteady feet before they started walking towards the exit.

"If you tell Lord Megatron—"

"He likes you more, so _of course_ he won't order the termination of _your_ sparkling—"

"—don't see this is a bad idea—?"

"Whoa, there!"

The red sparkling let out a chirp and squirmed when he was picked up, turning to pout at his identical half. Knock Out rolled his optics, seeing Soundwave turn his helm towards the other two sparklings that were trying to walk away from the room. He reached out with his tentacles and grabbed them, placing them back into the room. Tiny Starscream fussed before coolant welled in his optics. Knock Out placed his sparkling in the room and shut the door, causing the young ones to jump before they looked around the large room.

Knock Out whimpered. "_Carrier..._"

Soundwave turned his helm when Starscream grabbed onto his servos, looking around the medbay with wide optics. The blue sparkling glanced around the room before he pushed himself up and began waddling towards the berth, pulling Starscream with him. Knock Out stared after them before he crawled after them, seeing the blue one of the bunch look upwards and point at something. The other two looked up and cooed.

A cube.

Tiny tentacles came out of the small frame, trying to reach up for the cube. Unfortunately, his tentacles were too short.

As one, all three of their tanks seemed to growl, the sparklings making sounds of surprise before they whimpered.

"And more _importantly_—" Starscream blinked his optics when he heard wailing, glancing past the mech to investigate the sounds. "Don't tell Megatron." He quickly walked into the room and picked up two of the sparklings, snapping at the medic to pick up the silent sparkling.

Knock Out did as he was told, staring at the small frame in stunned silence.

"Knock Out!"

"What?" He looked up with an irritable frown, seeing the SIC glare at him.

"I _said_," Oh, he didn't hear him. "don't you have formula you can make for sparklings?" At the nod Starscream rolled his optics. "Then _make_ some! Sparklings, as you would know, cannot process regular energon yet, so they need..." He glanced at the medic imploringly.

"Special energon," Knock Out nodded and glanced down at the sparkling he was holding. "Just a moment." He seemed to be talking to the young one before he set him down on the floor and started rushing around the room.

Soundwave watched, observing the small ones before he took a glance at the medic to see him preparing the energon. Starscream bounced the sparklings in his arms to quiet them, hearing them whimper and chirp in distress from having empty tanks. He blinked his optics, turning his helm when he caught movement, optics growing when he saw Soundwave pick up the smaller version of himself. He was remaining in the room...

Did he finally see reason?

It was true, he was their Lord's favourite mech in the army, so there was a _high_ chance he _wouldn't_ terminate a sparkling that looked _exactly_ like Soundwave.

Lucky fragger.

"Wait!" Knock Out froze and dropped an empty cube, whipping around to stare at the door with wide optics. "Lord Megatron...!"

Starscream frowned while Soundwave also looked at the door. The SIC stiffened before he turned, with Soundwave, to head for the door, suddenly remembering why the TIC even went there. Before he could even open it they all felt the floor shake from a heavier mech drawing near. The three mechs froze, glancing at the fussing sparklings before they quickly acted.

Outside of the room Megatron was drawing nearer to the room, twisting his wrist and frowning when the joint felt out of place. It was also making a sound that made him irritated. Drawing close to the medbay he pushed a button and walked in, raising an optic ridge at the scene.

Starscream was fixing some tools with Knock Out... and _Soundwave_.

"What is going on here?" His voice rumbled as he walked down.

His Second in Command froze and turned with a nervous smile. "My liege, I was feeling _generous_ and wanted to... help Knock Out straighten out his tools. He leaves this medbay messy enough as it is."

Even though it was a lie it still made Knock Out turn and send him a glare. He couldn't stand the sight of a messy room so he always cleaned it, with the help of Breakdown. Where was his assistant, anyway? The medic turned, praying to Primus the sparklings stayed quiet while he worked. He motioned for their leader to sit on the berth, trying to get his nerves together before he gave a charming smile.

"Soundwave tells me your wrist joint is bothering you?" Knock Out almost froze when he heard a small whimper. _Stay quiet, sparklings!_

"Yes," Megatron looked to the side and frowned when he saw the three small cubes. "Are your tanks bothering you?" He asked suspiciously when he saw formula beside the cubes.

"What?" Knock Out blinked his optics from his work, turning to stare at what the fearsome mech was looking at before he stiffened in just the slightest way. "Yes, it's just... a small ache. It should go away if I keep making myself special energon." When the leader said no more he continued to work.

Behind another berth, kneeling down, Starscream petted the helms of the sparklings, cooing at them to calm down. They whimpered and stared up at him with large, watery optics. Well, two were. The third one was silent, but kept trying to reach for the cube he had seen before.

As soon as he saw this Soundwave reached out and placed the cube elsewhere, gaining the attention of their Lord.

"Soundwave, why are you still in here? I thought you would have returned to your station by now." Megatron said, keeping a wary optic on his SIC when he saw him behind the other berth.

The Communications Officer hesitated before he played a recording. "—_Keep an optic on Starscream._" The voice of the leader played.

Starscream, hearing what his leader had said, turned and sent him a glare. Which Megatron ignored. But he nodded nonetheless. Is _that_ why Soundwave was sent there? Growling lightly, he went back to trying to keep the sparklings quiet. Except he, along with the TIC and the medic, froze when Knock Out's sparkling gave a small cry.

Megatron, noticing when the medic stiffened, raised his head when he heard the sound. "What was that?"

The Second in Command panicked before he grabbed his servo and jumped back, letting out a small whine. "Knock Out, keep your sharp tools elsewhere! I could have punctured an energon vein!" He grumbled and bent back down, turning his helm slightly to see their leader roll his optics and order the medic to continue working.

Knock Out had to give Starscream credit, he knew when to act.

He worked in silence, turning his helm to the right every now and then to see Soundwave grabbing various tools and moving them away from where the sparklings were. Once he was finished with the wrist joint he stepped back and grinned.

"There we go, all done!" He was quite literally ready to _push_ the big mech out of the medbay.

It might get him a blast to the face from his fusion cannon, but... Well...

Megatron stood up, twisting his wrist joint and finding it to his liking. He turned, heading for the door and pausing. The three mechs froze, the SIC glancing at the sparklings in the box he had put them in. He stood up, blocking their leader's view of them when he turned to stare at both his SIC and TIC. They saw the stares and moved to follow their leader.

Knock Out froze and widened his optics when he noticed they were _leaving_ him.

_Alone_.

With the _sparklings_.

He glanced at them as they walked by, looking very panicked when Starscream quickly opened a comm-link with him and told him to watch the sparklings until he returned. Nothing else was said when he walked out of the medbay. Knock Out gulped and winced when the tiny mechs started wailing. He quickly dashed towards them until they could see him, all three whimpering when he gave a nervous smile.

It's been _millennia_ since anyone has had a sparkling.

What was he supposed to _do?!_

First thing's first. He reached into the box that served as a crib—if he was correct, that was what humans used for _their_ sparklings. Pulling out the tiny frames he set them on the floor, seeing them peer up at him with large optics. Their tanks growled once more, which made them start fussing. The medic gave a wince, turning and heading for the table to finish with their energon. While he walked away the young ones stared at him in distress, reaching out for him and starting to wail. Knock Out winced and groaned.

He soon found himself trying to carry three sparklings, snapping at them to stay still when he tried carrying them to the table. Not that they could understand him, but they went still when they sensed he was getting angry. Setting them down on the table, and keeping an optic on them to make sure they did not fall over the side, he started mixing the formula.

Soundwave watched the motions, scooting closer each time the medic finished with a cube. Tiny Starscream was currently staring at a tool, raising his optic ridges and cooing before he reached for it. It was pink and round and looked very soft. Once he wrapped his tiny servos around it, he squeaked when he realized it was too heavy. The red sparkling chirped and grabbed it, as well, both struggling to lift it up.

Knock Out sighed, putting down the last cube and turning to feed the sparklings and freezing in terror when he saw the three close to the edge of the table and were trying to pull his buffer up(which had fallen over the edge).

He screamed and jumped when they went over.

Down the hallway, Breakdown vented air through his intakes. Those darn Vehicons. It was as if they didn't know what to do unless an officer was around. He had been gone, monitoring their work at one of the mines. All he wanted to do was just wind down and have some energon. But, he had something to do first... He had to report to Knock Out. He walked towards the medbay, walking into the medic's safe place. His sanctuary.

Well, his sanctuary would have to be driving, but still... he was in his medbay all day.

Walking into the room the large Cybertronian paused when he saw Knock Out sprawled across the floor, holding his buffer—of course—and... _The __P__it are those?_ Breakdown blinked his optics and stepped closer to observe, widening them a moment later when he saw...

"_Sparklings?!_" Breakdown stepped back, as if expecting the tiny things to jump at him with razor sharp denta and claws.

Knock Out froze, holding onto the sparklings closely, and turning his head in a jerky fashion to stare at his assistant. They stared at one another, faintly hearing the sparklings starting to wail. Only when they started screaming _right next _to the medic did he flinch and stand up. Breakdown pointed at the tiny frames to question how they got there—and _why_ one of them looked _exactly_ like his buddy—when they were put in his servos.

The former Wrecker froze and stared at them—ones that looked a _lot_ like Starscream and Sounwave.

He looked up, bringing the tiny things closer to his body while he looked up to see Knock Out holding a miniature version of himself and held a cube up to the thing's lip components. The sparkling eagerly started sucking from the cube, whimpering and holding onto the cube.

"I was _never_ that greedy," Knock Out huffed quietly, turning to look up at his assistant. "Well?" At the look of confusion he rolled his optics and looked pointedly at the sparklings. "They're hungry, feed them." He held out a servo to point at the energon.

Breakdown, still stunned, stiffly walked over to the table and grabbed a cube. He popped off the lid and held it out for the sparkling that looked so much like Starscream. It kind of unsettled him. Mini Starscream grabbed the cube and started drinking from it, wings fluttering happily while Soundwave turned his helm to look up at the large mech.

"How am I supposed ta feed this one?" Breakdown looked down at the visor with a frown.

"Take it off," Knock Out rolled his optics once more, trying to take away the cube and huffing when the sparkling almost growled. "Greedy thing."

"Huh... uh... okay." Breakdown looked down at the tiny thing in his arm, hesitating before he reached for the visor.

Before he could even grab it, small tentacles lashed out and wrapped around his wrist joint. The large mech jumped in surprise before he tried to dislodge the thing. He tried pulling gently before he growled in annoyance when it kept hold. Knock Out huffed and walked over to his friend and assistant, handing over the red sparkling and grabbing the blue one.

Now Breakdown was holding two sparklings, keeping as still as possible while the medic unwrapped the tentacle from around his wrist.

Once that was done, Knock Out walked over to the table and grabbed the cube, looking pointedly at the sparkling. He soon paused when he saw Soundwave covering his visor with his tiny servos, as if thinking that if he can't see the medic the medic in turn couldn't see him.

This was going to be trouble.

* * *

Starscream was close to pacing.

Though every time he was about to start he saw Soundwave turn his helm in his direction, as if to tell him to be more patient. This was trouble. He could feel a faint pulse, one that he had constantly felt since his trinemates were elsewhere, fighting. But now he felt a pulse from the sparkling that was with the medic.

The other half of his spark.

Venting air, the Second in Command shut his optics and tried to calm himself before he did something foolish. Just a few more breems and he was off duty, with the exception of Soundwave, since he was constantly working. Megatron kept watch over everything, ordering reports on the _Nemesis_ to make sure everything was running smoothly. Though he had to turn his helm and frown when he saw Starscream shifting and glance at the exit every now and then.

"What is it, Starscream?" His voice rumbled out, causing the Seeker to jump.

"Uh—My Liege! It's nothing—I was just thinking that I must have left something in Knock Out's medbay," Starscream shook his helm lightly and went back to his station. "I'll retrieve it later on."

Megatron hummed and looked forward. Starscream's fliers had detected a signal in the country of "Australia." They were heading there right now. There was constant worry that humans could spot them, but as long as they stayed high over the clouds they were safe. Besides, even though the humans were primitive once they came together there was a high chance that even their air crafts could bring down the _Nemesis_ if there was enough of them together.

Though if a situation like that ever happened he still had his fliers to counteract them.

Once a few breems went by and he was relieved of duty, Starscream bid warlord a "good night" until he had to work. As soon as he finished with the formalities he was out the door and rushing down the hallways, snapping at a couple of Vehicons to get out of the way. He made it to the medbay in record time, heading inside and pausing at the sight.

Breakdown was unconscious, laying on one of the berths in the room, while Knock Out himself looked exhausted.

In his arms was the tiny version of the Air Commander, the tiny Seeker's optics slowly closing to recharge. The other two sparklings he couldn't see, which made the Second in Command tense before he walked further into the room. He paused when he saw the large metal box, pausing before he peered inside to see the two sparklings recharging inside. Turning his helm, Starscream crossed his arms and smirked when he saw the medic look up and send him a glare.

"You... watch them tomorrow." Knock Out sighed out of relief when he heard a quiet hum come from the sparkling.

He stood up and walked over to the makeshift crib, gently laying the Seeker inside.

"Hmm... For a grounder, you did good," Starscream commented while he continued to smirk in amusement.

"You talk as if you have experience with sparklings," The sports car sent him a glare and stepped back from the crib as a precaution. "They were... a handful. Especially when it came to feeding Soundwave..." He paused and looked to the side. "That sounds very strange."

Starscream huffed in amusement. "You obviously haven't learned much about Seekers," Another glare was directed at him. "I am assuming Breakdown found out and fell into recharge?" He glanced at the former Wrecker.

"Did you not hear me say they are a handful?" Knock Out held a servo out towards the sparklings and scowled. "_Of course_ he fell into recharge." He crossed his arms and frowned. "And how could I know about Seekers? As you should know, since you are one yourself, Seekers kept to themselves before the war, so no one knows about your cultures or your programming."

"I suppose that is true," Starscream stepped close to the crib and peered inside, seeing a sheet covering the sparklings. Hmm, Knock Out's sparkling and suckling his digit, much like a human child. It was kind of... cute. "Seekers, as you know, have the basic instinct to fly."

Knock Out shrugged lightly and nodded. Every mech knew that.

"But, we also have programming to..." Starscream hesitated and gave the medic a hard look. "...protect our young."

"...Come again?" Knock Out stepped closer. His audios must have glitched.

"Seekers protect the young," The SIC scowled when he saw the dumbfounded look on the medic's faceplates. "It is buried _deep_ within our other programming, no one can rewrite it or wipe it from our processors. Some grounders' knew of our programming and even hired Seekers to watch their sparklings and younglings."

"Why?" The look on his faceplates must have hilarious, but the medic could not believe his audios.

"We protect the young, which includes protecting them with our lives. If we felt a sparkling or youngling was in danger we would deactivate the threat," Starscream then glanced at sports car and gave a smirk. "So, Knock Out, if you value your life I would suggest not presenting yourself as a danger to the sparklings."

"So..." Knock Out hesitated, slightly unnerved by the dangerous smirk, before he gathered his nerves and gave a smile. "Are you saying you are the universe's greatest sparklingsitters?"

Starscream gave the medic a glare and scowled. "Be quiet, Knock Out," He sighed and rubbed his helm. "Just tell me you have a way of reversing this?" He held out a servo towards the resting sparklings.

Knock Out frowned and placed his servos on his hip plates. "Have you already forgotten that_ I _was watching the sparklings? I would not have had enough _time_ to study this. And _your_ sparkling—" He pointed at the Seeker. "—is very agile. He got into one crevice that we couldn't get into. So, we spent a long time trying to coax him out, and when we finally _did_ get him out we noticed the other ones were hiding, as well!"

"Keep your vocalizer _quiet,_" Starscream hissed lightly. "So you were playing hide-and-seek. Anything else?"

"Hide-and-seek?" Knock Out frowned. "I was not aware we had been playing a game." He muttered to himself. "But I found out that Soundwave wears his visor for a good reason."

"Why is that?" Starscream glanced into the crib.

"His optics are a little sensitive to lighting," The medic waved a servo. "It is nothing worrying. Though I have to tell you, his sparkling half is _very_ cute under that visor. I imagine that Soundwave is very handsome under his."

Starscream sent him a strange look.

"Yes, I actually said that," Knock Out rolled his optics and looked away. "But I imagine that feeding his sparkling is going to be an effort in the future. He kept preventing us from trying to feed him."

"So how did you do it?"

"Breakdown held the tendrils and I grabbed the visor," Knock Out frowned and glared down into the crib, letting out a small huff. "He wouldn't stop crying until he finally felt the cube against his lip components. He ate it very fast and started chirping and everything when I was holding up his visor."

Starscream paused before he smirked. "If I didn't know any better, Knock Out, I'd say you had fun watching them."

"Puh-_lease_," Knock Out rolled his optics and huffed. "I had a horrible time! They spent most of the time getting their little servos on everything. And we lost them three—_three_ time!" He held up his servos when the Commander's optics grew cold. "In the medbay, they didn't leave the room!"

Best sparklingsitters in the universe, indeed.

"No wonder no mech or femme has had a sparkling in millennia," The medic shook his helm lightly. "But after Soundwave fell into recharge, so did Breakdown. He still wants an explanation for this." Knock Out paused and smirked. "He wants to know who we fragged—since our sparklings look _exactly_ like us."

Starscream smirked in amusement, placing a hand on his hip plates before he turned his helm to stare at the weapon that caused all of this.

"So, when can you begin the tests?"

"As soon as the sparklings wake," Knock Out leaned against the makeshift crib. "I need all three of us here—with the sparklings. Once I have the data I _should_ be able to figure out a way to reverse this."

The Air Commander frowned. "_Should?_"

"Starscream, _please_ understand," Knock Out stood straight and sent the SIC a look of irritation. "My weapon was _not_ designed to split a spark in half and make... sparklings!" He held out a servo towards said sparklings. "It was designed to split a spark, yes, but it was supposed to kill the mech in the process!"

"Shh!" Starscream sent the sports car a glare. "They are recharging."

"Yes, I know," Knock Out sent the sparklings a glare. He stayed silent for a few clicks before... "...My sparkling is _much_ cuter than yours, by the way."

The SIC paused and sent the medic an incredulous stare. "Knock Out... did you just call my and Soundwave's sparklings... ugly?"

"No, they're cute, too, but mine... is much more cuter," The red mech looked down at said sparkling and smirked. "See? His finish is much more shinier."

"..." Starscream didn't say anything. He merely rolled his optics. "They will be in recharge for a while. Do you want to get some energon?"

Knock Out smirked and sent the mech a flirtatious look. "My, Starscream, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

The Seeker sent the mech a dry look before he rolled his optics once more and started heading for the exit with the medic following. Hopefully no one walked in and found the sparklings. It was a good thing Knock Out covered the 'crib' with another sheet. Walking down the hallway, they kept their conversations on the sparklings, telling each other that until Knock Out reversed this they had to figure out a way how they could watch them.

"Though, I noticed something when I was giving them 'check-ups,'" Knock Out said, crossing his arms and giving a small frown. "Their frames and spark indicate that they are old enough to speak and walk."

"Then why is it they can barely walk or speak properly?" Starscream also frowned. He remembered when he used to watch sparklings and younglings with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Skywarp had been the most playful while Thundercracker had been more stern. Starscream taught the mechs and femmes. It was more in his field than being like his trinemates when they watched the young ones.

"I had noticed, when Breakdown and I were chasing them around the medbay, that they seemed to repeat words they heard us say..." Knock Out vented his intakes and looked away. "Breakdown taught Soundwave a word that would most likely get the mech angry."

Starscream stopped walking and frowned. "What word?"

"...Oh, it's nothing! He just taught him... um... 'slag,'" He seemed to cough and quickly walked by, ignoring the glare the SIC shot him. "Their talking is improving, along with their walking. So, my guess is that when they were separated from us they were more like sparklings that were only half a vorn of being sparked before they caught up to their "ages." So to speak. If you want to know, they would be a couple vorns old."

"Hmm, young," Starscream slowly nodded. "The only concern I have is someone else finding out."

"Yes, that is also a problem. Should any other Decepticon find out they would use this to their advantage," Knock Out suddenly smirked and glanced at the Seeker. "Well, we don't have to watch out for the most traitorous of the Decepticon."

Starscream sent him a glare. "Be quiet."

"But with Soundwave monitoring the warship all the time, we should have no worries," Knock Out sighed and before his smirk grew. "So, you two should just wait until I am able to get the other half of our sparks back into our chassis."

"Hm..." The Seeker stayed silent, walking ahead before he sent the medic another look. "Would it harm the sparklings? When you would reverse it?"

Knock Out furrowed his optic ridges and frowned. "I... would not know. I would hope not," The medic closed his eyes and huffed. "We may be Decepticons, but not all of us are sparkless mechs."

Starscream stared at him before he hummed and looked forward, both mechs stopping when they saw the Communications Officer walking down the hallway and was heading towards them. He was off duty early. The Air Commander opened his mouth, to ask if Soundwave was going to keep quiet about this, when the mech walked past them.

"Uh... Soundwave, where are you going?" Knock Out asked, turning to face the mech with a curious look on his faceplates.

Soundwave played various recordings. "—_I am going_—_to go_—_get_—my—_Sparkling!_"

The SIC and medic shared a look of shock, watching as the mech continued on to head for the medbay. One would think that a mech as cold and emotionless as Soundwave he would not care for a sparkling. But considering that the sparkling held the other half of his spark...

"He cares?" Knock Out couldn't help but question.

Starscream shrugged.

* * *

**There we go! :D The second chapter! I love the thought of sparklings. X3 Especially when Knock Out of all mechs has to watch them~! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But oh, my Primus! D: Twelve people reviewed, fourteen favs, and eighteen people are following my story! :D**

**This makes me very happy. :3**

**Thank you~! :D**


End file.
